Vestido para, fritar!
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Para Lyssia-san. Uma roupa típica de um país, sempre será uma roupa típica!... Mesmo que essa roupa seja um vestido... E a personificação do país um homem... Por que rodar a baiana, de baiana, é mais original, não acha Argentina? -LUTO-


Fic escrita para Lyssia-san...  
Por que ela me mostrou uma imagem de autoria de Tsukioka Mokona em que o Brasil estava vestido de baiana! XDD

Eu pedi para ela me segurar! . Mais ela só disse... "escreve logo, menina!"

Consequência...

* * *

**-Vestido para, fritar?-**

Argentina e Uruguai haviam sido convidados para uma festa "Tipicamente brasileira", convidados pelo mesmíssimo Brasil, assim sendo ambos se encontravam na Bahia, estavam sentados em duas cadeiras de plástico frente a um tabuleiro da baiana, esperando o moreno chegar.

-Não, não, não, não, não e NÂO! Maria! Eu não vou sair usando isso! Não, não, não e nãaaaaaao!

Os dois latinos desviaram o olhar da baiana que fazia alguns acarajés para turistas e se viraram para uma pequena igrejinha, a qual ouviram uma discussão, reconhecendo uma das vozes como sendo Brasil.

- Ave Maria Brasil! São nossas roupas típicas! SUAS roupas típicas!

-M-mas...Eu sou homem!

- Vai rejeitar SUAS próprias roupas típicas?

-...

-E...?

-...Tudo bem...O que eu não faço pelo meu povo...

-Oxê! Pense que você esta fazendo isso para você mesmo!

E antes que o argentino e o uruguaio pudessem trocar algum olhar, ou comentário, o brasileiro saiu.

Dê fato ele estava vestido uma roupa típica do seu país...Mas não era necessariamente masculina...Era de Baiana.

Um vestido longo, branco e muito volumoso, com rosas bordadas em prata, e delicados babados verde-água. Em sua cabeça usava um pedaço de pano enrolado com os mesmos atributos. Trazia nós pulsos duas grossas pulseiras, no pescoço alguns longos colares coloridos. Calçava sandálias brancas.

Os dois latinos ficaram quietos por um tempo, olhando para o Brasil baiano(a).

-O primeiro que fizer um comentário engraçadinho - O moreno dizia secamente, e com olhar ameaçador – Eu Juro que frito em azeite de dendê!

-Bem...-Começou o Uruguaio, analisando o brasileiro, e ignorando a aura negra que formava ao seu redor – Você está glamouroso!

-Ah...Er...Obrigado Urugu...

-Eu com certeza ficaria melhor! – O moreno se virou para o argentino – de mulher, ou de homem, eu _com certeza _ficaria melhor que você!

E ao fim de suas palavras, o argentino arrumou o cabelo estilosamente, ao mesmo tempo que a baiana Maria passava com uma vasilha atrás dos três.

Sem nenhum comentário, encarando mortalmente o loiro, o brasileiro se virou e...

-Maria, me empresta o dendê, por favor?

- Mas está quente... – A baiana entregou a travessa.

-Ah~~~~ Perfeito~~~~

Virou-se para o argentino atônito, ao passo que Uruguai já estava a dois metros de distancia. O moreno deu um passo ameaçador em direção ao loiro.

-E-e-espera! Brasil! –Deu um passo para trás – Era uma brincadeira!...Não...Na verdade eu seria melhor mesmo – O outro deu um passo para frente – M-m-mas! Você pode ser o segundo melhor! – um passo para trás – Embora eu seria um segundo, melhor que você também... – um passo para frente.

-Suas ultimas palavras? – Com essa expressão, bem que o Brasileiro poderia atuar em um filme de terror, junto com Belarus e Hungria...

-...¡Me voy!

E o argentino desatou a correr, com o brasileiro logo na sua cola, gritando toda uma linha de maus dizeres em seu rico dicionário de palavrões. O moreno corria desajeitado pelo vestido, como um pinguim...

¿¡QUE PASO CON SU BAHIA INTERIOR?

EU VOU MOSTRA A BAHIA! VOU RODAR A BAIANA NA TUA CARA GRINGO!

...Um pinguim bem rápido...

E um pouco distante dali...

O Uruguaio estava sentado na cadeira, observando tudo calmamente.

-Uhm...Eu deveria fazer alguma coisa?...

-Quer acarajé?

-Ah! Gracias.

E assim o latino saboreou calmante sua comida baiana ao harmônico som de...

-EU VOU TE AMARAR E TE COLOCAR A FORÇA UM VESTIDO VERMELHO DE TANGOO!

-AAAAAAAH!

* * *

Para você Lyssia-san! \o/

Você é a Portugal que me mal influenciou a escrever isto /o/

Espero que você, e aqueles que venham a ler esta fic tenham gostado /o/

Merece reviews? o-o

...E...Eu devo colocar "terror" como gênero também? XD


End file.
